Blackout (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite shows a video feed of Al-Asad executing President Al-Fulani in the Middle East. Gaz: Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television. Price: The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's to late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours Code-Name Nikolai will be executed in Russia. The satellite uploads Nikolai's profile. Gaz: Nikolai sir? Price: Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation. Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out. We take care of our friends. Let's move. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the Caucasus Mountains. Caucasus Mountains Captain Price, Gaz, and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish gather in the Caucasus Mountains to rescue Nikolai. Price: The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out. Gaz: Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? Price: Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking. Gaz: Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir. The team moves out to meet the Loyalists. They see a couple of guards. Price: Weapons free. The two guards are killed. SAS: Good night. Price: Good work, there should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest. Gaz: Got him. Gaz: Soap - plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention. Soap plants a claymore by the door and shoots it. The explosion attracts a few guards. They are killed. Price: Enemy down. Watch out. SAS: That's a kill. They enter and come out of a house to a small farm garden. Price: Gaz, you smell that? Gaz: Yeah, Kamarov. Sgt. Kamarov and his team of Loyalists come out of the tall grass. Sgt. Kamarov: Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Price: What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover. Sgt. Kamarov: The Ultranationalists have BM21's on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below. Price: Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us. Sgt. Kamarov: '''Hmm... Guess I owe you one. '''Gaz: Bloody right you do. The joint team of SAS and Russian Loyalists head up a hill. Sgt. Kamarov: (Whispering) Ваня, приближайся! Приготовься к атаке! Жди моего сигнала. (Vanya is coming! Prepare to attack! Wait for my signal! ) This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men. Price, Gaz, Soap, and Kamarov position themselves on the cliffs above Kamarov's men. Price: Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank. Gaz: Roger. Covering left flank. Sgt. Kamarov: All units commence the attack. Price's team begins to snipe targets while the Loyalists storm the village. SAS: Contacts northwest. Price: Soap, take out the machine gunners in the windows so Kamarov's men can storm the building. If the player makes an impressive kill. Price: Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed. Helicopters are seen flying overhead. Sgt. Kamarov: Damn! Enemy Helicopters! Price: You didn't say there would be any helicopters, Kamarov. Sgt. Kamarov: I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way! They move on to intercept the helicopters. Price: Make it quick Kamarov. I want that informant... Sgt. Kamarov: You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant, Captain Price. (Speaks Russian as they move through a burnt house) Gaz: We should just beat it out of him sir. Price: Not yet. They encounter helicopter troops by the power station. Gaz: Sir we've got company! Helicopter troops closing in fast! They engage. Gaz: Tango down. Sgt. Kamarov: Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs. Price: What about our informant? He's running out of time! Sgt. Kamarov: Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant! They eliminate more targets from the cliff above the village. Sgt. Kamarov: Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station. They move up to the power station on the top of the hill. Sgt. Kamarov: "Captain Price, I have one more favor to ask of you and your men. Although my men are specifically trained for this type of situation, with your help, we could do it that much more efficiently." Gaz pushes and holds Kamarov on the ledge. Gaz: Enough sniping! Where is the informant? Sgt. Kamarov: Что ты делаешь? Что, с ума сошёл? Что себе позволяешь? (What are you doing? What are you crazy? Who will you let it?) Gaz: Where is he?! Sgt. Kamarov: The house... the house at the northeast end of village! Gaz: Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner. Price: Soap, Gaz, we've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go! Price, Gaz, and Soap rappel down from the power station to the village. They encounter Ultranationalists on the way to the house. Price: Bloody hell, let's move! He may still be alive. They reach the house. Price: Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready! (The captions incorrectly state "Everyone else, get ready!") Price and Soap put on night vision goggles and prepare to enter the house while Gaz goes around the back to cut the power. Price: Gaz, do it. The house lights go out. Gaz: Alright, I've cut the power. Go. Price and Soap enter the house. Sasha: Хм? Что случилось с электричеством? Виктор! Электричество погасло! (Hm? What happened with electricity? Viktor! The electricity went out!) Soap kills Sasha. Price: These night vision goggles make it too easy. They continue through the house. Viktor: Саша...? Ты здесь? Саша...?" (Sasha...? Are you here? Sasha...?) Soap kills Viktor and more Ultranationalists in the house. They reach Nikolai. Nikolai: Что вы хотите? Кто вы? Спецвойска? (What do you want? Who are you? Special forces?) Price: It's him. Gaz: Nikolai are you all right? Can you walk? Nikolai: Yes - and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here. Price: Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over. Big Bird: Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out. Price: Let's go! Let's go! They move out of the house and reach Big Bird with Nikolai. Once all aboard, Big Bird takes off. Nikolai: Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad? Price: No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why? Nikolai: The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive.